


Holiday Drabbles

by athousandsmiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsmiles/pseuds/athousandsmiles
Summary: A series of holiday ficlets.





	Holiday Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my CS Secret Santa (@snowbellewells on tumblr) a little drabble or ficlet every day leading up to Christmas, so I thought I'd post them here. They're separated by asterisks, and they're not necessarily connected to each other.

Killian poked the gelatinous goo, making a face not unlike Henry’s when presented with boiled mackerel. “What flavor of jello is this, Swan? Does it have the same medicinal properties as the others?”

“That’s not jello, it’s cranberry sauce,” Emma answered, biting her lip to keep from laughing. “And no, I wouldn’t say it has any particular medicinal properties. It’s just a traditional American thanksgiving dish.” 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever fully understand this realm, love,” he said with a shake of his head.

“And I love you for it,” she replied, leaning in for a kiss. “Happy thanksgiving.” 

******

“Swan, what manner of curse is Black Friday?”

Those were the first words she heard when she came through the door, brushing snow off her shoulders, and slipping off her jacket and boots. 

“It’s not a curse, exactly. It’s just a day when people traditionally begin their Christmas shopping.” 

“But the moving picture box said people were fighting over items in the stores and trampling over one another. I thought perhaps it was another curse akin to the shattered sight curse the Snow Queen unleashed on us.” 

He made a good point, she thought. “You’re right, Killian, it’s a curse.” 

******

“You’re giving me a pop tart for breakfast? Is this an early Christmas present?”

Killian sighed and sat down across from Henry. “No lad, it’s not. I’ve just grown tired of the stray cats hanging about the shed and getting into the trash. Did you think I wouldn’t learn you were throwing out the fish I make you each morning?” 

Henry mumbled, “Sorry,” around a mouthful of pastry. “So does this mean you’re giving up trying to get me to eat healthy?” 

“Not at all,” Killian answered with a mischievous glint in his eye. “A true pirate never gives up.” 

******

Emma sat beside him, bowl of popcorn with, what did she call them again, milk buds? in hand. Killian looked down at the concoction and wrinkled his nose. How she could stand the sticky mess was a mystery. 

With a sparkle in her eye, she turned and said, “You want some?” 

“No thank you, Swan. I’ll pass” 

“Are you sure you don’t want a taste?” 

Then she kissed him, her kiss a mix of sweet, like he imagined the ambrosia of the gods would taste, and salty like the ocean spray on his tongue, and suddenly he couldn’t get enough. 

******

“You didn’t like the movie?” 

“Aye love, I liked it just fine,” he answered, giving her an attempt at a smile. 

“Killian, what’s wrong?” she murmured, gently stroking his cheek. 

“This George Bailey, he reminded me of how we almost erased you from existence when we fell into Zelena’s time portal. The world would’ve gone on without you and we all would’ve been worse for it. Especially me.” 

“But we didn’t. We fixed everything, and I’m here,” she replied. 

“You make me better,” he said, hand toying with the ends of her hair. 

“And you make me better,” she answered. 

******

The whole town was gathered around, shuffling in the cold and blowing on their hands. Snow and Granny were passing out hot cocoa, steam rising in little clouds from each cup. The sky was a deep dark blue, rich as velvet dotted with tiny pinholes of starlight. 

Killian stood with Emma, pressing a kiss to the top of her beanie clad head as she snuggled against him. 

At precisely seven, the last ornament was hung and everyone stood back, sipping their cocoa and waiting. Emma gave the nod, and David flipped the switch and Storybrook’s first Christmas tree was lit. 

****** 

“Bloody hell, what happened?” 

“Had to rescue Lost boy from pond,” she said between chattering teeth. 

He swept her toward the fireplace, peeling off layers as they went. 

Wrestling off the last of it, he wrapped her in his robe, then shoved the chair closer to the fire and pushed her down into it. 

“Drink this, love.”

The hot buttered rum was warm against her frozen fingers. But before she could take a sip, he was wrapping her in blankets from head to toe. Then he lifted her into his lap, arms tight around her, and she’d never felt warmer. 

******

“Maybe we should’ve done this another time.” 

“Why is that, love?” 

“The traffic during the holidays is a nightmare.” 

“You said it yourself, Swan. The longer you leave your former abode unattended, the more it will ‘smell like a morgue,’ I believe were your words.” 

“And Henry wants his game systems back. I just forgot how loud it is.” 

“We’ve faced worse foes than this crowded city, love. Besides, the vestments here are quite festive.” 

“Remind me to show you the tree. It’s amazing.” 

“I’m sure I’ll still find ours far superior.” 

Her smile, wide and happy, was her answer. 

******

“Do we really need more sweets, love?” 

“We’re making Christmas cookies, Killian. Deal with it.” Emma’s smile softened her words. 

“You’ll have to pardon me, darling. I fear for your health. Henry’s as well.” 

She blinked, surprised. “How about this? Henry and I will eat healthier from now on, but on holidays, we treat ourselves.” 

“It’s important to you, Swan?” 

She nodded. “I never got this when I was a kid. It’s something you do when you have a real home, and a family. I have that now, with you.” 

“Aye love,” he said, and pulled her into his arms. 

******

“Swan, we cannot tell our child about this Santa Claus,” Hook said, practically spitting the words. 

“Okay,” she replied. “Why is that?” 

“He sneaks into homes, knows when you’re sleeping and awake, whether you’re naughty or nice. How is he doing it, Swan? Mirror magic?” 

“I never thought of it like that,” she answered on a laugh. “Now that you mention it, that sounds kind of creepy.” 

“Aye. I’ll not have our child frightened by that fat wizard.” 

“It’s hard to keep a kid from hearing about Santa, but we’ll figure something out,” she said, tucking herself into his embrace. 

******

“You thought of this?” Emma said, a note of wonder in her voice as she snuggled closer. 

“I did,” he answered, grin smug. “I saw it in one of those movies. A classic, Henry called it. Although your father would like to take credit for the idea.” 

“Well, this is his sleigh and horses, so I guess he gets some credit.” 

“Yes well, perhaps we could keep that part to ourselves and just enjoy the ride.” 

“Deal.” She smiled, tucking the blanket around them. Snow fell gently, and Storybrooke was merry and bright, twinkling with lights to scatter the darkness. 

******

“Maybe it’s time for a warmer coat,” Emma said, looking from her leather-clad pirate to the wind-whipped landscape outside. 

“Leather has borne me well through many a storm at sea, love. I’ll be fine.” 

“At least wear a hat and scarf,” she insisted. “It might take us a while to find the right tree, and it’s really cold.” 

“I’ve trekked through many a wintry forest in my day, but if it soothes your worries….” 

“It does.” She wrapped a scarf around his neck and tugged a beanie on his head, smiling as he tried to hide his dismay. 

******

“Swan, why are there dwarves and fairies singing at our door? Some sort of dark magic at play?” 

“No, they’re caroling. It’s a sort of tradition at Christmas.” She cringes as Leroy hits a particularly bad note, drowning out the rest of the carolers. 

Hook lowers his head and runs his hand over his brow in frustration. “Just how many bloody traditions are there this time of year, love?” 

“I know how to make them stop,” she says, and waves her hand until a dozen cups of hot cocoa appear. “If they’re drinking hot chocolate, they can’t sing.” 

“Brilliant, Swan.” 

******

“I see you’ve found the eggnog,” Emma said, smiling at the grimace on Killian’s face. 

“Is that what this foul concoction is called, Swan? Eggnog? It’s like the sound one makes when gagging. A fitting name, I’d say.” 

She laughed softly, reached into his jacket and pulled out his flask, pouring a generous amount of rum into his glass. 

“Try it now.”

He took another sip, then beamed at his wife as if she’d just discovered the cure for cancer. 

“That’s much better. Have I told you how amazing you are, love?” 

“Not in the last hour,” she replied, smiling.

******

“This is worse than when your father stabbed me!” 

“Normally I’d say you’re being dramatic, but in this case, I can’t disagree,” Emma replied on a grunt. 

“Are you sure these are the instructions, love? This looks like something your brother might have drawn.” 

“I’m sure,” she said, dropping the table leg in defeat. “Ikea is notorious for their terrible instructions. 

“And we’re doing this because?” 

“Because dad asked. It’s a Christmas surprise for mom.” 

“Can’t you just magic it together, love?”

Her eyes lit up at the idea, and with a wave of her hand, the table was complete. 

******

Emma lowered her gun, and sighed. “Leroy, what are you doing?” 

“Getting my stuff back. I want to give my old stein to Sneezy for Christmas. He always liked mine best. And face it sister, the Dark One and Belle have been gone for over a year. They’re not coming back.” 

Killian began perusing the dusty trappings of the pawn shop, the air musty with abandonment. 

“I hate to agree with the dwarf, love, but I think he’s right.” 

“Yeah. And this stuff wasn’t even his to begin with,” Leroy added with a huff. 

“All right. But… maybe we should take inventory and let people submit claims. I’d hate to see something magical in the wrong hands. I’ll talk to Blue. Maybe she and the other fairies can help.” 

“You’re lucky the Dark One didn’t do more than set an alarm. He could’ve cast a spell on this place and you’d be a toad right now,” Killian said, with a pointed look at Leroy. 

“I’m not afraid of any spell,” Leroy said, glancing around nervously. 

“Just take your stein and let law enforcement handle the rest.” 

“Fine,” Leroy grumped, and as he left the shop, he shouted back, “Merry Christmas.” 

******

There was a chill in the bedroom as Emma stirred awake, tugging the blankets up under her chin. She turned and snuggled against Killian, pressing into his warm body as he adjusted to accommodate her. 

“How are you always so warm?” she murmured.

He smiled, soft and loving, and blinked open his eyes, reaching to stroke her cheek. 

“Oh, it’s quite easy. You see, all I have to do is think of the loveliest lass in all the realms, with eyes that are neither blue nor green nor gray but all of those at once, with tiny flecks of gold like sunlight on the sea. A lass with just the lightest dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and a little dimple in her chin that was just meant for my thumb to fit.” 

And he did just that, tilting her head up to press his lips to hers. 

******

“We are not having that monstrosity on our mantel, Swan.” 

“Killian, it’s only until my parents leave. Then we’ll take it down.” 

“You see that, Swan? Its eyes are following me!”

“I agree it’s kind of creepy, but it was a gift from my mom. Once they leave we’ll put it out in the shed or something.” 

“Might I suggest the depths of the sea.” 

She contemplated the idea for a moment, as if she might agree, and then sighed. “Let’s just say if it disappears between now and next year, I won’t investigate too hard.” 

And finally Killian smiled. 

******

“Your presence is needed down at the docks, love.” 

“Really?” She sighed heavily and tugged on her beanie. “I was hoping to have a quiet night.” 

“Perhaps it won’t take long,” Killian said, holding open the door and following her out. 

They were close enough to walk, so they joined hands and strode toward the harbor, breaths fogging in the crisp night air. Once there, he led her to a bench and pulled her down beside him. 

“Killian, what’s going on?” 

“Patience, love,” he murmured, smiling a conspiratorial smile. 

A moment later, the first boat appeared from behind the cannery, leading a line of boats after it. Each was lit with twinkle lights bright against the inky night sky and reflecting off the calm waters of the bay, a floating Christmas parade. 

“You did this?” she said, breathless, and before he could answer, she was kissing him breathless as well. 

******

Emma swept through the door, stomping snow off her boots and peeling off her outer wear. “This blizzard is predicted to last at least two days.” 

“Well, love, I don’t know about you, but I’m not at all averse to being snowed in with my beautiful bride for a few days.” 

She smiled and shook her head fondly, before laying her palms on his chest and looking up at him through lowered lashes. “Yeah, I suppose it could be worse. And Henry is hunkered down at Regina’s.” 

“We’ve got plenty of firewood and candles in case we lose power, and enough food to feed the Merry Men for a month. I think we’ll be just fine, and I can think of many an activity to keep us occupied,” he added with a wink. 

“I bet you can. I’ve got a few ideas myself,” she said, tugging him toward the bedroom. 

******

“How long did your parents say they’d be gone, love?” Killian asked, as he pulled Neal away from the Charming Christmas tree for what seemed like the hundredth time, lifting the child and bouncing him gently. 

“They didn’t say, but they’re out Christmas shopping, so it could be hours.” 

“Well, I suppose we could take the little prince outside for a bit. Tire him out, perhaps? He’s quite… adventurous. Aren’t you little lad?” he asked, gently poking Neal’s belly and making the toddler squeal with delight. 

Emma couldn’t reply for a moment, so taken was she with the sight of her husband, a baby in his arms, making silly faces and smiling each time he elicited a laugh from Neal. He was going to be a wonderful father, and Emma wasn’t sure her heart could contain all the joy of that thought. 

But she was willing to take a chance. 

******

Killian pulled the little sled behind him with his hook, Neal squealing happily as he glided along the snowy path. Emma trailed behind both, completely caught up in the idea of Killian doing the same for their own child someday. 

The first time they’d watched her baby brother together, he’d been nervous and uncertain. But it didn’t take long for his natural instincts to kick in. He took to child care like… well a pirate to water. And Neal seemed to adore Killian, grinning a gummy smile at his… brother-in-law (that was never not going to be weird). 

He was already a good father figure to Henry, always making sure Henry’s needs were met before his own, always making sure Henry ate something healthy each day. 

“You all right there, Swan?” 

“Yeah,” she said, smiling up at him. “I was just thinking.” 

“About what, love?” 

“You’d make a wonderful father. I mean… if you ever wanted that.” 

He stood, speechless for a moment, but his face was alight with happiness, and that gave her hope.

“Truly, love? You’d wish to have a child with me?” 

“Of course,” she teased. “Who else would I have a child with? Grumpy?” 

He ignored her jibe, snatching her up into his arms until her feet no longer touched the ground, and kissing her. 

“You’re a bloody marvel, Swan.” 

******

“You look very handsome,” Emma said, smoothing down the front of Killian’s new button-down. 

“Devilishly so, wouldn’t you say?” he replied with a wink and a smirk, tugging her into his arms and showing her that the admiration was mutual. 

She laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “You ready for this?” 

“Aye, love. Though I confess that I still find these cameras a bit unsettling. Seems like some sort of magic must be at work to produce an exact likeness of someone just by pressing a button.” 

“I promise it’s not magic. And it’s our first family Christmas picture, so….. “

“You’re nervous. Not to worry, Swan. I’m sure it’ll be fine. How hard can it be to corral a toddler, a teenager, and five adults for a photograph?” 

As it turned out, it was quite difficult. But in the end they had a beautiful Charming family photograph.


End file.
